Usopp: Death and Rebirth
by HorsemanOTA
Summary: Slight AU Okay so I noticed that usopp doesn't get much love on his own, I went like five or six pages in and didn't find any stand alone usopp fics. I know that if I kept going I probably could have found one but I decided to make my own. what if usopp had taken the offer to go with Kashi and Oimo to back to Elbaf with them if you would like to see what happens come and read.
1. The Escape Redux

**My first one piece Fan Fic. Love the anime and manga and am about 3/4ths of the way up to date in both anyway I hope you enjoy**

"Brother Usopp, why don't you come with us back to Giant Island? You would be welcomed and we could even teach you a few things." Usopp seemed to think about it for a moment about kashi's offer and then decided that he was done being weak and helpless he wanted to be strong as well so he would go with the giants back to their homeland.

"I would love that thanks you guys that sounds awesome, I can't wait." With a mighty roar of laughter from the giant brothers usopp joined them and then they said "since that's settled were gonna leave in a week brother so if you have any business to attend do it within that time." "Okay brothers, I'll be ready." was his reply. _I'll miss them but this will be for the best they don't need me he thought a little sadly _

It's two days before they leave and the day before the straw hat gang would leave and usopp has been trying to find a way to tell them that he would be leaving indefinitely and didn't know when he would see them again he is muttering to himself but loud enough for a certain blonde chef to hear him "I'm sorry, yeah ill just start out humble that's how I should begin my apology." Then the chef was on his way.

**With the Strawhats in the water seven house**

Sanji enter the housing space and announces that usopp will be coming back, everyone seems to be ecstatic and happy at this and they all jump for joy and luffy along with chopper want to go see him and welcome him back but is stopped by zorro. He speaks up and says "I won't forgive anyone who tries to bring him back here." "Why?" was luffy's reply Zoro crossed his arms and says "no matter what happens it isn't you who should behave modestly, luffy."

Luffy becomes serious and just says "Zoro" with a stern look on his face zoro says "I won't accept him back until he comes and begs." Chopper is steaming and nami is mad and starts to say "what are you guys up to" but is silenced by zoro "shut up!" they quiet down and he continues "no matter how luffy and usopp felt when they started to quarrel…"

he starts to walk towards the door as he pulls out kuina's katana scabbard and all "no matter who was right…" now standing in front of luffy "after demanding a man to man duel, you gotta devote yourself to the outcome of the battle!" luffy thinks back to when he was challenged by usopp "and, after losing, he left of his own accord." He looks at everyone while he taps luffy on the head with the hilt of his katana. "Even though he's an idiot, he has the title of Capitan."

He stretches luffy's cheek out and continues "his crew would be better without someone who doesn't chow respect for this guy, a crew that loses respect for their Capitan, is sure to collapse" the rest of the crew looks crestfallen as they take in the intertie of what he said. Zoro pulls harder on luffy's cheek and starts again while looking peeved and at luffy, who is returning the look with the same amount of anger.

"Listen! You can act as easy going as you usually do but, if even for an instant, the man who is my leader lets others step over him, next time, it is me who will leave this crew!" nami and chopper are flabbergasted by this and nami voices he opinion "eh?! That won't settle down this conversation!" Zoro let go of luffy's cheek and began "if that idiot wants to come back, its fine. However, is he doesn't make a distinction of the current matters, and is acting for self-interest, then I definitely won't forgive him!" luffy, chopper, and nami stood with their mouths agape while robin sat looking towards the conversation and sanji sat with a cigarette and a cup of coffee. "If so it's better for you to leave usopp on this island" they were looking at him like he was talking crazy and nami tried to get him to change his mind "wait up Zoro. It's true that he made some mistakes but if you just tell him what you said when he gets back…"

When she was cut off by zoro pushing his thumb against the fuchi of kuina's katana, he draws it fully and plants it firmly in the ground to the left of his as he exclaims "is leaving the crew such an easy thing to do?!" nami with a steeled look firmly says "no…but…" and then is interrupted by sanji "it is unfortunate but, just for this time what he says is right."

Zoro hops back in and says "we also can't trust a guy who started such a thing on a whim, it's simple… if usopp's first thing to say is a deep apology, fine if it isn't…" as he returns the katana to its saya "…then there is no place for him to go back to." He looks at the crew with a glower and said "what we're doing isn't a childish pirate game!"

Luffy thinks back to the after math of the fight the words he said echoing in his mind _you can do as you like with the merry, well get a new ship, and move forward and well sail the further seas! See ya usopp. I've had fun until now _"you're right, we separated once, there are still many days until the ship is ready." He sits down cross legged with his hands on his knees he looks down at the floor and finishes with "we'll wait for him quietly."

**At the water seven junk yard**

It was almost time to leave and the strawhats now had franky as their shipwright, they have left the port and are sailing when they come under enemy fire, and it is garp's naval ship with him firing cannon balls at the Thousand Sunny.

Usopp was finally at the junk yard and he had seen what was happening he had a black bag with him and thought _one last act of kindness for my crew after this I will no longer have anything to do with them unless our paths cross in the future._

Usopp had pulled out his kasukabe and took aim his ammo the black bag, his target, the thousand sunny, he fired it and saw that it would make it he turned his attention to the yagada that was in the ocean already he sped off with someone yelling "hey! That's my yagada!" he threw over his shoulder "don't worry! I'll bring it back, I promise" and continued on his way he sped out for a little bit longer and then came to a stop.

_Farewell my friends _he thought as a tear ran down his cheek before he pulled out kasukabe from his bag and started to lay down sniper fire on the ship the cannon fire stopped momentarily, then started again still aiming for the thousand sunny so he started with another barrage of fire then decided it would be a good idea to pull out the bigger ammo.

He pulled out exploding stars and fired upon the ship again once more the cannon fire ceased but this time when it started up it was aimed at him he got the yagada to move again and he kept moving while still shooting at the ship in hopes of stalling for his friends.

He kept dodging cannon fire and shooting while doing so, he finally got his prayers answered when he notice the thousand sunny be propelled about three hundred kilometers forward and he knew that the would be able to escape now. _I knew franky would have something to get them out of there, I have done my part now I need to get out of here before they capture me._

He sped off on the yagada and was going as fast as the yagada could and didn't notice the cannon that was coming at him he told the yagada "leave me here go back to your master" in a soft whisper he hopped of the yagada and waited for death to come to him. And he only knew darkness after that.

**And that concludes the first chapter of Usopp: Death and Rebirth I hope you enjoyed the first chapter and look forward to more thank you for your time please tell me what you thought Later Daze**


	2. Pain and Friendship

**Happy holidays I hope you enjoy. I do not own One Piece only the story**

**At the beginning with the strawhat crew**

The crew was sad that usopp had chosen not to come back with them luffy was sure usopp was going to return he tried to reassure his crew but he was also trying to reassure himself. He said "we waited all that time, but he never bothered to show up, so I guess we have our answer" franky readjusted his shades and said "it's your call" luffy was still trying to seem as if he was calm but it was leaving him as he nervously sweated in a comic manner.

He lowered his hat so it covered his face "he'll be fine, it's not like he quit being a pirate, it's a big world out there but I'm sure well run into him again someday, even if he isn't one of us anymore" he chuckled a small nervous one.

They noticed that something had been launched at them and it looked like a black, luffy reacted instantly and reached out for the object, he caught it and it seemed to just be a normal bag the crew stood around it. Nothing happened but they had no time to elaborate on it as they were soon being littered with cannon fire they notice that it was garp's ship that was firing at them.

"Bad news the marines are here" Franky exclaims and then they hear Garp over the megaphone he has "hey luffy, can you hear me, this is your grandpa speaking" Luffy speaks up "Yeah I hear you, what's the big deal, you said you were gonna leave us alone"

"Yeah well I say a lot of things, truth of the matter is that I'm going to send you to a watery grave" "Whaaaaaaaat!" was his reply with his face going comically horrified "this isn't much consolation, but ill fight you all on my own"

Garp looked at one of his cadets and said "give me the cannon ball" once he had it in his hand he threw it up and caught it like it was nothing "I call this my meteor fist" he threw it at the sunny but it landed a ways away from it.

The crew was flabbergasted and shocked from this sanji was the first one to react with "h-he just shot a cannon ball at us with his bare hands!" "That flew much faster than with a normal cannon. He threw that if it was a baseball pitch" Was what Zoro had to say

Nami was the next to speak and said "we have no choice, we have to escape, the new ship will be blow up" a volley of cannon balls are thrown at them, they couldn't do anything about it. Franky had spoken up "I have a way for us to get out of here but it will take a minute for it to charge up, I need you guys to keep dodging the cannon balls so that the prep can be finished" the crew nodded and he was off.

They did what they could and noticed that the cannon fire had stopped momentarily and then noticed the explosions that were on garp's ship, they didn't know what it was but the volleys started again and they went back to dodging it.

The explosions started again and this time the cannon volleys started again but this time it was in another direction. They couldn't tell what they were being shot at so they took out a monocular and tried to see what it was, they were surprised to see that it was usopp that was being shot at on a black yagada. He kept dodging the cannon balls and shooting at garp's ship.

Nami was the first to come out of her stupor and say "that idiot, what is he doing he should be on here with us trying to get away damn it!" chopper goes into hysterics "ahhh! Usopp no, you're gonna get blown up"

Zoro had a crestfallen look on his face as did sanji robin was stoic and it was easy to tell that she was not enjoying the fact of what was going on. Luffy was angry he hit his fist on the railing and said "No! Damn it no! this isn't was supposed to happen he was supposed to come back with us, we were supposed to keep going from here together, he isn't supposed to be protecting us alone "

suddenly they were jettisoned through the air about three hundred kilometers forward, they regained their footing and went back to looking through their monoculars and saw usopp had turned around and was heading back to water seven when they noticed that something was flying towards him, he jumped off the yagada and it sped off, he just stayed there and waited for what would follow.

The last thing they saw was an explosion and after that they couldn't see much because they had gotten too far to be able to see anything. The strawhats were all crestfallen chopper had looked at the bag again and had noticed it to be usopp's so he said as much with tears in his eyes "guys, I know this bag it was usopp's I remember when he made it, I think this was meant for us to have" he said all the while holding back sobs. He sat down looking sad and hurt. Nami said that luffy should open it and he did the first thing that he noticed was the note that was written in it, he pulled it out and began to read it.

_Dear friends,_

_I know that we have been through so much together and those memories will stay with me forever, I also know that I will miss you as long as we are apart, I'm sorry I couldn't return I just didn't know what to say, I am sorry about leaving the crew though, _

_I hope you can forgive me, I'm sorry Capitan and crew but this is where we go separate ways and hopefully one day we are able to meet up again, and when we do meet again I hope I can be able to follow you guys and be in your league, be stronger, I hope you guys will accept my gifts and that they will help you in the future._

_For shopper I know it's not much but I made this doll for you I wanted you to have something to remember me by that is why it is a mini version of me_ luffy pulls out a little doll that looks like usopp and a mini slingshot in the hand_. And I also wanted to give you my old slingshot, who knows maybe one day you'll be a sharpshooter as well as a doctor, I hope you like them, for nami I have made a climatic that is stronger, quicker, and more powerful than before._

Luffy pulls the climatact out of the bag and unfolds it to staff form. _I know that it looks the same as the original but trust me this one is way better. For sanji, I was able to get you a set of knives they are the best you could get around, I replaced the handles though and made them more comfortable while making them well gripped, I hope you like them. _The knives were pulled out of the bag and they were astounding, the set the handle grips were made out a polyruber material that seemed comfortable and durable. _For robin I was able to make a hat, I hope you like it, I also got you this book I found on pony glyphs it's pretty old and it surprised me when I found it, In this old library, anyway the information is limited and I don't know how much of it you know already but I hope it helps you. _

_For Zoro, I made you two new swords, they were made with the strongest metal I could find, I infused them with sea-prism stone, I figured they would help against devil fruit users later. Believe it or not I do respect you and your ideals I hope you reach your goal of becoming the greatest swordsman in the world. _

_And finally for you luffy, my Capitan and friend for you, I made you a slide for your hat, so when you fight you don't have to hold it and it won't slip off. _He pulled out a slide, which had the strawhats symbol on it. _I know that it is not much but I do hope that it helps to hold your hat n place well. That is all my friends I love you all, you were my friends, my crew, and you were my family, I will miss you all. This is bye for now my brothers and sisters. _

_Sincerely, Usopp._

**this concludes chapter 2 of Usopp: Death and Rebirth I hope you enjoyed it and look forward to more thanks for your time, let me know what you thought, Later Daze**


	3. Things Forgotten

**I do not own one piece only this story I hope you enjoy**

The crew was saddened to say the least, they were all very down heartened and the mood was very gloomy. No one spoke and they sailed in silence, everyone was holding their respective presents, when franky had finally come back up from below deck.

He looked around and said "we've exhausted three barrels of cola and we need to refill if we want to use the other functions other than that we should have nothing but smooth sailing from here." He then noticed the gloomy atmosphere and said "hey strawhats, what's wrong"

Nami was the first to speak up and said "he's gone" in a small voice that was barley heard "could you repeat that, I couldn't catch that" "he's gone" she said a little louder "one more time please" then nami lost it fully and yelled out in hysterics "he's gone! He's gone and he died helping us escape!" she broke down and started to say "this wouldn't have happened if we would have let him come back, if we had just gone to him and made him apologize and ask to come back" she sobbed and cried.

Chopper had been in the same state he was holding the Usopp doll close to him as he had cried and cried. Robin had tears coming down her cheeks as she gritted her teeth and chocked back sobs, sanji's cigarette had fallen from his mouth and he had a look of dread on his face, zoro was gripping his sword and a mixed look of regret and sadness.

Luffy had the most sullen expression he had dropped to his knees and yelled to the heavens  
>"NOOOOOOOOOOO!" and then slumped to the ground and pounded in the deck of the ship. Chopper was the first one to speak up "quiet! Enough with the whining" he said in a un-chopper like voice to which everyone was surprised.<p>

He looked at everyone and said "he was our friend and brother, he wouldn't want us to be crying like this he would want us to move forward and keep going, so stop crying and lets go, accept what he has given you and use it to the fullest" with that he had turned around and walked away to his room, by himself he cried alone in his room holding the usopp doll and the slingshot close to him, until he fell asleep.

**Back on water seven**

Everyone was watching; the frank family, Galley Law, granny Kokoro, Chimney, Gonbe, kashi, and Oimo, as well as the people of water seven they watched in awe as usopp had dodged the cannon balls shot at the navy ship so the strawhats could escape, they watched intently and then noticed that their ship had flown off about three hundred kilometers forward, the next thing they noticed was usopp turning around to go back to land.

Before he got much farther they saw usopp had jumped off of the yagada that he had borrowed earlier, they wondered why he had done that and then they noticed the cannon ball that was heading towards him.

They all gasped in horror when they saw the explosion that was behind the yagada that was getting closer, after the explosion had stopped and the yagada was being held by his owner the yagada had noticed that the man who had ridden him earlier was still out there so he rushed out of his owner's arms and swam as fast as he could to usopp.

He got there and the usopp was bleeding heavily and unconscious, he swam under usopp and put him on his back he took him ashore and usopp washed up the people of galley law had gotten there by this time and had pulled Usopp fully out of the water. When they did Paulie asked if anyone knew CPR a woman came out and said "I'm a doctor, I'll do it."

She proceeded to preform CPR on usopp and he wasn't responding "come on, come back to me come back to us long nose" she blew air into his mouth, then she listened for a heartbeat but it was weakening, she started the chest compressions again after putting more air into his lungs. "Come on don't quit on me" she listened for a heartbeat again but nothing shoe couldn't hear it.

A man walked up to her and put a hand on her shoulder "no! I need to try one more time, I have to, come on long nose" she started the chest compressions again she was about to give up when there was a sputter and then another and usopp had spit out the water but there was also blood that was coming out. Usopp was breathing evenly and then passed out again.

"He's stable for now, help me take him to my clinic I can treat him there" Iceburg had told Tilestone to pick usopp up and take him to the clinic, so he did and followed the lady to her clinic. They got to the clinic and the doctor went to work, she had been working on him for a while and had finally finished and when she had come out from the work station Paulie had been waiting there and said "how is he doc.?"

She replied after releasing a sigh "he is fine now I have dressed the wounds that need it, and have applied ointment to the areas that were burned, no major burns only first degree a few contusions, and he has a concussion, so I am not sure when he will wake back up all we can do now is wait and see what happens."

She looked at usopp's unmoving form and with a crestfallen look said "it is up to him from now on" "Damn, he got all of that bodily damage from protecting his friends" he looked down at usopp and said "he is braver than I had given him credit for, get better soon long nose" and he walked out of the clinic. The doctor had looked at him and said in a low voice "I hope you get better kid you're too young, and good of a person to go so soon" She laid herself down on the cot that was next to usopp's and closed her eyes.

**Two Weeks Later**

Usopp had finally woken up and when he did he looked around and noticed that he was in a room he took in his surroundings and came to the conclusion that he was in a clinic he sat up and noticed the pain in his neck, shoulders, and back, the doctor had walked into the room and noticed that he was awake and said "well look who's awake I was starting to think that you wouldn't wake up"

usopp spoke groggily "oh man, what happened I feel like I went five rounds with twenty giants" the doc. gave a small chuckle and said "close, but no dice, you are feeling the effects of narrowly escaping a cannon ball blast you're lucky, if the explosion had been any closer you would have been a goner, you were far enough away that you escaped with a concussion, a few scrapes and bruises, and first degree burns on your; neck, shoulders, and back, anyway welcome back to the land of the living, ill contact Iceburg and let him know your awake"

she walked out for a moment and then came back in to say "okay, Iceburg said that he would send someone to get you, and sorry but we were not able to retrieve your slingshot, it sunk when the yagada had gone to get you" usopp spoke and voiced his opinion on the matter "No worries, I'll find a way to get it back so don't worry haha…ow ow ow" he tried to laugh but the pain in the back of his head had stopped him form finishing.

"Don't exert yourself to much, you are okay rite now but you need to take it easy and not over exert yourself for a while so be careful." "Thanks doc." "No problem it's my job" she said with a small smile, they heard the front door open and then Paulie walked in and had said "come on long nose, were gonna have a party in honor of your waking up from your concussion"

"Wow, what did I do, all I did was get blown up from what I heard?" both the doctor and Paulie looked at him confusedly. "What do you mean long nose don't you remember why you were blown up?" "Let's see I remember that someone was trying to escape, and I helped them, I don't remember who, I know my name is usopp, my hometown, and friends from there and other places, buts that about it."

"What do you mean don't you remember, don't tell me you forgot your friends, the strawhats" "nope not ringing any bells, are my brothers kashi and oimo still here? We were supposed to leave a while ago but then I guess I got blown up"

"Yeah they were worried about you and are waiting for you, come on long nose well talk more later" "okay, let's go I'm starving are you coming doc.?" "Yes but one last thing, it would seem that you have a case of amnesia, it will come back to you, in time I don't know how long but it will."

"That makes sense but who are these strawhats you are talking about Paulie?" "It seems that the amnesia is extended to your experiences with the straw hats, I have never seen a thing like this before" she looked at Usopp and finished with "your memories, will come back in time as to how long I do not know, for now just live and move forward, now let's go to that party and have some fun huh?" "Yeah doc. lets go" with that they were off to the party.

**This concludes chapter 3 of Usopp: Death and Rebirth I hope you enjoyed it and are looking forward to the next one thanks for your time Later Daze**


End file.
